


Second Time Around

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Brotherhood, Brothers, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Game: Mortal Kombat 11: Aftermath DLC, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Other, Psychic Abilities, Sacrifice, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (Distance Between Us) Raiden never asked what became of Karen during the time everyone gathered. He would have, but Kronika intervened before he could do so.
Relationships: Fujin & Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the mention of Karen.

After that close call with Kronika, the Crown remained intact, which Shang Tsung passed to Raiden. The others joined Raiden as soon as possible, wondering what had happened. Shang Tsung caught them up on recent events.

“We must strike while she is weak,” Raiden decided. “Let us join the armies massing at the Sea of Blood. Together, we will storm Kronika’s Isle. We will take command of the Hourglass and rescue Karen.”

He hoped he could before it was too late. Raiden never asked what became of Karen during the time everyone gathered. He would have, but Kronika intervened before he could do so.

“Brother, may I have a word with you?” Raiden asked.

“Of course,” the younger of the two agreed.

* * *

At a distance from everyone else, Raiden planned to get straight to the point.

“You claim you have seen events that led to Kronika’s defeat,” Raiden brought up.

He swallowed the forming lump in his throat. Part of him was almost hesitant to bring it up, but the matter pressed in his mind. The Thunder God needed an answer. His beloved planned to sacrifice her power for Kronika, having hit despair due to all the events.

“Do you recall what happens to Karen?” the God of Thunder questioned. “I know she intends to die for Kronika. Her immense psychic power ties to her life force. That power is a portion of Kronika’s strength, which she demonstrated when our past and future selves collided within us. Do I save her from her impending fate?”

Fujin took a deep breath and released it. He was going to need it.

“Brother,” he began. “To stop Kronika, Karen _dies._ She offers her power and her life to the Hourglass, so Kronika cannot tamper with time any further. You remain merged with Liu Kang out of grief for her death.”

The news broke Raiden’s heart, and the Thunder God nearly dropped to his knees out of shock.

“No…” the older of the two said with dismay. “Karen only desires to do good. I fail her. I swore to protect and care for her. Yet, I cannot save her from herself?!”

“This is also the reason why I have come,” Fujin explained. “I witnessed how broken you and she became firsthand. I hoped for a chance to avert that ending. With Kronika’s fall in the original timeline, this altered timeline may have a better ending. For all of us.”

With those words and a spark of hope, Raiden looked up.

“Yes, there may still be a chance,” he confirmed. “We _will_ save her.”

 _‘Karen, I am coming to take you home,’_ Raiden vowed, engraving the promise within his soul.


End file.
